The Secret
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Percy has a secret, one he's kept for years. One that's kept him from doing things most normal high schoolers do. Such as sleepovers. He's always wanted to go to one, and one day, he agrees to go to Jason's. But his secret could complicate things a little. Eventual Jacey, and the name may change as it goes on. Rated T for no apparent reason
1. Chapter 1

Another one of my famous random ideas. I have no idea where this came from.

…

Percy Jackson always wanted to go to sleepovers, but he couldn't. It wasn't as if he hadn't been invited to any. He had, plenty of times. But he always made some excuse to get out of it, because he didn't want anyone to find out his secret. But he wanted to go to a sleepover so bad. So much so, that the next time one of the most popular boys in school, Jason Grace, asked him if he'd come, he'd stupidly said yes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Percy?" Sally asked, hovering over him as he packed. Percy glanced up at her. "Don't forget these," she added, slipping something in his backpack. He pulled it out and tossed it onto the bed. "Percy…" she began.

"Mom, I'll be fine," Percy said, trying to sound reassuring. But if he couldn't even convince himself, there was no way he was going to convince his mother. "Jason will be here to pick me up any minute. Please, can we just…put them away?" His mother gave him a pained look and slipped his things back in his closet. As the door slid shut, Percy shuddered. "Nothing's happened in over a week," he added with the most confident smile he could manage. A horn outside, however, caused him to jump. "That'd be Jason," he said, snapping out of his momentary confusion. "I'll see you tomorrow mom."

"Percy," she said before he could leave. He turned to her. "If anything happens, call me, okay? I'll come get you." He blushed and disappeared. He had a good feeling about tonight. He'd been fine for the last week. He even slept like a normal person last night. Tonight wouldn't be much different. Percy went outside and slid into Jason's car. He didn't know much about cars, but he knew he liked the color green it was.

"Hey," he said, turning to the blonde. Jason smiled and the car pitched forward as he pulled away. Percy took the time to study the blonde. Everyone always said Jason was so handsome, and Percy could see why. He looked like he was pulled straight from a 1950s surfer flick. He had his blonde hair slicked back, and he even dressed like a surfer. Since it was early August, that wasn't so far-fetched. He was in white shorts and a light blue tank top. Percy glanced down at his jeans and t-shirt. So plain compared to Jason. Strangely, that brought him back to his problem. He gulped. He hoped everything would be okay tonight.

"Are you okay Percy?" Jason asked, once again startling him. "If you're nervous, it's okay. I only invited over a few more people. Considerably less than normal. Let me think…" Jason paused, thinking hard. Percy swallowed again. A few people? Oh god. "Octavian, Nico, Will, and Leo." Percy turned pink. So if anything happened, all those people would know his secret? He hoped he didn't get stuck on the floor beside one of them. "Still feeling nervous?" Jason asked. "I hear this is your first sleep over."

"It is," the brunette replied. "And yeah, I guess I am a little nervous. I don't quite know what to expect." He didn't add that he was scared to death because of his problem. He'd explain himself if that's what it came to.

"Well, don't be," Jason said with a laugh. "I have two beds in my room. Nico, who is my cousin, and his boyfriend, Will, always take the second one. Usually, Leo lays with me in my bed, but tonight, that'll be you. So poor Leo will be stuck on the floor with Octavian." Percy's eyes stretched a little wider. Shit. He'd be in Jason's bed with Jason. He was so toast. He was busted and then some.

Percy's secret was so embarrassing, he wasn't even comfortable talking about it with his family. The only one who really knew was his mom, obviously. And maybe one of his cousins if they spied on him as he was getting ready for bed. That was it. He didn't want anyone to find out. It was made worse by the fact he was sixteen. Jason reached over and placed a hand on his knee. Percy looked up at him. Jason was a reassuring presence if anything. But the brunette didn't want reassurance. He just wanted to go home. He was starting to think coming over was a really bad idea.

"Percy, don't be nervous, it's okay," Jason said softly. The brunette glanced sideways at him. He didn't get it. He almost ordered the blonde to turn around and take him back to his house. Almost. But common sense won over. He steeled his nerves. He could do this. It was one night. Just one itsy, bitsy night over with a few other people. No big deal. The norm for your typical high school student. "We're here," Jason added. Percy looked up at the large white-washed house he'd driven by so many times. "Come on you, let's get going," Jason said, getting out.

"Coming," Percy said weakly. So far so good, he guessed. He grabbed his backpack and held it to his chest as he followed behind Jason into the house. They immediately hung a left, where there was a short hallway. Percy glanced at the artwork that lined the halls. Obviously, the Graces' were a well off family. Percy could hear voices. And suddenly, they were just…there. In a room bigger than Percy's kitchen and living room and bathroom put together. Four boys sat around the floor, laughing and playing a game with a large tablet. They were all laughing.

"Hey, you so did not start spin the bottle without me," Jason said, plopping down beside Nico. Nico jostled him and said something in an undertone, which the blonde laughed at. Percy hovered near the door, unsure of what to do. "Come on Perce," Jason said, waving him over. "Spin the bottle." Percy inched closer to the group. He sat down beside Jason, glancing at the other blonde beside him. Will Solace. The shorter blonde boy gave him a little nod. It was Nico's turn to spin the bottle, which he did. It landed on Percy. The brunette's eyes widened. Nico looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, we don't actually kiss anybody unless it lands on our partners," Nico said. "Normally we just say something nice or do some sort of dare. But since it's your first time here, no dares. Let me just say something nice; it's really great to have you here." Percy blushed and looked down at his hands. So far, they'd been nothing but polite to him. "Your turn Percy," Nico said, nudging the tablet towards the brunette. "Spin the bottle." Percy did, and it landed on Jason. The blonde smiled.

"Um," Percy began. "I appreciate the fact you invited me over." Repeatedly, he added in his head. "And, thank you for…accepting me into the group." He ducked his head. He didn't really belong with this particular group. He was the shy wallflower that had no business being with the popular kids. He could be popular if he chose to be, but what if he fell asleep on the bus on the way home from a game, or accidently fell asleep at someone's house and they didn't bother to wake him up? It was a risk he wasn't willing to make.

"No problem," Jason said, slipping an arm around the brunette's shoulders. "Who's ready for pizza?" Nico, Will, Octavian, and Leo cheered and raced ahead. Jason turned to Percy and rolled his eyes. Percy put a hand over his mouth and giggled. So far, this was actually pretty fun.

…

Percy stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, taking deep breaths. He'd excused himself to change into pajamas, since everyone was getting ready to settle down for the night. Maybe he should've listened to his mom. Maybe he should've brought his stuff with him. It would be far less embarrassing than what could happen. But he hadn't. He just had to trust his body wouldn't screw him over when it was time to sleep. Percy splashed water on his face, took a couple more breaths, and went back to Jason's room. Leo and Octavian were already stretched out on the floor in their sleeping bags, playing Fruit Ninja with the tablet. Nico and Will were in the spare bed, reading from the same book. And Jason, well, he was getting his bed ready for Percy.

"Ah, there's the guest of honor," Nico said, looking up from the book. Jason whirled around and smiled wide. Percy gulped and picked at the hem of his shirt. God, tonight was going to be tough. He'd washed his face and brushed his teeth and used the restroom. There wasn't much more to do.

"Hey Perce, got your spot ready," Jason said, patting the king bed. Percy got the spot beside the wall. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Percy crawled onto the bed and sat against the wall, observing everyone. Leo had already fallen asleep, leaving Octavian to play games by himself. Nico was slowly drifting off as Will read softly to him. Good God, everyone was already falling asleep! Percy felt a little panicked. He wanted to try and delay whatever was to come, if anything at all. Percy looked at Jason, who was using a little remote to dim the lights.

"Um, I'll be right back," Percy mumbled, practically tumbling out of bed and going into the hall. He held his cell phone in his hand. He debated calling his mother. Either to come pick him up or to bring him his stuff. But then pride took over. No. He wouldn't be dependent on them tonight. He went back into the room, being careful not to tread on Octavian or Leo. Jason was now laying down, staring up at the ceiling. Percy carefully climbed around him and settled down on his side of the bed.

"Having fun so far?" Jason asked him, looking over. His blue eyes looked impossibly bright in the half-light of the room. Percy thought about it for a little bit. After they had pizza (pepperoni and olives, Percy's favorite), they'd played board games and eaten ice cream and told jokes for hours. Now, everyone was dropping like flies.

"Yeah, it's been fun," Percy said. "Thanks for inviting me. I've…I've enjoyed it very much." Jason flashed him a smile, bright white in the otherwise gray room. Percy blinked. Jason slipped an arm around his waist. Not necessarily holding him. Just…letting him know he was there. Percy's eyelids began to drop. "Goodnight Jason," he whispered. He didn't hear what the blonde said to him. He was already out.

…

Something told Percy to wake up right that second, and he did. But what he woke up to was less than desirable. In fact, he wanted to sob. The sheets around him were soaked, as were his pajama pants. So he hadn't gotten lucky tonight. The one thing he feared would happen, had happened after all.

He'd wet the bed.

Percy had wet the bed from a very early age. He'd been potty trained by two and half, but for some reason, he never had any nighttime bladder control. They'd tried everything they could think of as he got older, but nothing worked. Finally, Percy just accepted the inevitable. He'd have to wear pull-ups at night if he didn't want anyone to find out. But he'd had high hopes for tonight. Percy emitted a sound somewhere between a sob and a whimper. Why, of all nights to wet the bed, did it have to be tonight?

"Percy?" The brunette froze when Jason began to move. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong Percy?" the blonde asked. "How come you're up? And why is the bed wet?" Percy gave another little sob. Finally, Jason leaned in close. "Percy?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry Jason, I'm so sorry," he apologized. It was taking everything in him not to break down. "I…I wet the bed. I swear I didn't…" Jason clamped a hand over his mouth. Percy looked up at the blonde, expecting to see disgust or something along the sort. What he didn't expect was the sympathy.

"It's okay Percy, really," he said. "It happens. Do you have extra clothes?" The brunette nodded. "Go change okay. I'll change the sheets. No one has to know about any of this." Percy still wanted to cry, but for a different reason. Jason was taking this so much better than he'd expected. Percy snatched up his backpack and slipped across the hall. He tied his wet clothes in a bag and put them in his backpack.

"Damn you body," he cursed silently. "Last night I wear underwear to bed and I'm perfectly fine but tonight is not?" He sighed. He could stand in the bathroom all night contemplating why exactly his body worked the way it did. But a knock on the door didn't allow him to think.

"You all finished in there Percy?" Jason asked. Percy looked at the door. Once again, he felt tears in his eyes. "Percy, I'm coming in, okay?" Percy didn't say anything, and the blonde stumbled in, weighed down by the sheets. Percy saw the wet spot. He buried his face in his hands. "Percy, no, it's okay, really." Jason deposited the sheets in the hamper and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Really. No harm done."

"It's not that," Percy mumbled. "It's just…sometimes I…go…more than once a night. I'm just worried it'll…happen again." Now that had definitely been hard to say. "God, I shouldn't have come. I should've stayed home. I knew this was a bad idea." Jason sat down on the edge of the tub and tugged on the brunette's hand until he sat with him.

"So tell me Percy, what brings you here tonight?" he asked. Percy stared at him blankly for a moment. "Why did you come if you knew it was a bad idea? Were you curious to see what would happen?"

"I…" the brunette began. Then stopped. Why had he agreed to come? "I just wanted to feel normal Jason," he said at last. "I've never been to sleepovers, I've never hosted any. Hell, I've never stayed the night at my grandparents' house because I'm so worried they'll find out." He paused, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm so sick of being afraid. I want to live a normal life, do things normal high school students do. But how normal can you be when you wet the bed?" Jason stared at the brunette. He had a feeling Percy didn't have this conversation with just anybody.

"Do you do anything at night that helps kind of maintain the problem?" he asked. Percy glanced at him.

"Basically, there's nothing we can do, it's nothing medical, and nothing we do fixes it. So, I pretty much just put on pull-ups at night and hope for the best. Though, I normally wet the bed every night…" He trailed off. "This last week I've woken up dry, so I thought that was a good sign."

"Maybe you're just nervous," Jason supplied. "I know you have been. This is your first time spending the night at someone's house. Maybe your body's just reacting to that." Percy wasn't fully sure, but that sounded logical. "Really Percy, it's fine. Lots of high schoolers still wet the bed. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Except those kids do it every so often and can get away with it," the brunette replied. "I can't. I wet the bed every. Single. Night. We've tried everything, but nothing works." Jason stroked his imaginary beard as he thought, and Percy couldn't help himself; he giggled. "Stop that," he scolded. Jason smiled.

"See, you're already feeling a little better," he said. "Now, let's go back to my room. I've already got new sheets down and no has woken up. As for your other problem, I've put an extra blanket down over the entire bed, so it doesn't look out of place on your side."

"You're kind of amazing, you know that right," Percy said with a little laugh. He followed Jason back into his room, but at his bed, he paused. What if he did go again? Twice in one night. Knowing his luck, that was exactly what would happen. Jason noticed his hesitation.

"Do you want to go home Percy?" he asked. "I can take you home if you want." But Percy could tell that wasn't what he wanted. That's not what he wanted either. Despite everything, he was having fun.

"No, I'm good," Percy said. He climbed into bed. Jason rolled to face him, smiling. Percy felt a little better now. His secret managed to say mostly secret. He didn't believe Jason would tell anyone. But, just in case. "Please don't tell anyone about this," Percy said. "It's embarrassing."

"I won't," Jason promised. "Just be a little more prepared the next time you come over, kay?" Percy should've felt insulted about that comment, but something about it threw him through a loop.

"Next time?" he asked. "You mean, you want me to come back over and spend the night? Even though I still…" He couldn't even finish the thought. Jason reached out and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Of course," he said. "There's nothing wrong Percy. Of course I want you to come back. Why wouldn't I?" Percy opened his mouth to reply, but Jason cut him off. "I know what you're going to say. Percy, I don't think any less of you because of it." Percy grew quiet. He'd never had someone say that to him. "Get some rest and forget all about it, alright? See you in the morning."

"Goodnight Jason," Percy said. "See you in the morning." He closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep. And, for a short while, he did manage to forget all about it.

…

So, that's that. I have no idea where this came from. But why not?


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, this will have more than one chapter, obviously, lol. Percy's problem isn't going to go away in one chapter.

…

"Where are we going?" Percy asked Jason. He'd been dragged from his home at ten at night to go to who knows where. Jason said to pack a backpack, so he guessed they were going to another sleepover. He glanced down at his pajama pants. He hadn't had time to put on anything, but he'd stuffed a pull-up in his backpack at the last second, just in case.

"Camping," Jason said, and Percy looked at him. "In Nico's backyard. It's very last minute, which is why I've decided to kidnap you." Percy frowned. He'd have to share a tent with people other than Jason, who didn't know about his problem. What if he wet during the night, or someone saw his pull-up (he wasn't even sure what they were called, but they resembled pull-ups, so that's what he called them). It was embarrassing enough as it was. "Relax," Jason said. "I managed to get us a tent for just the two of us. No one else has to know."

"I still don't know how I feel about this," Percy mumbled. "I've never been camping before." That was a slight lie. He had been camping. Once. It was for Labor Day Weekend with his family. He'd wet right through his pull-up, and had some serious explaining to do. Finally, his mom stepped in and said their tent leaked. His family accepted that, but only just. "I'm nervous Jay."

"Don't be," Jason said, reaching out and taking his hand. Percy looked up at him. "It'll be fine. And fun. You'll love it. It's only you, me, Nico, and Will, people you already know." Percy had to heave a little sigh of relief. Good. Not that many people. "They know you're not used to sleepovers and camp outs, and they don't want you to feel overwhelmed. Nico and Will are the least overwhelming people I know." Percy appreciated the fact Jason tried to make him feel as comfortable as possible. He must really want him around.

"You must really want me to stick around," Percy said. "Because you're being so supportive." Jason glanced at him quickly. He couldn't take his eyes off the road for a long period of time. "Why?" Percy asked. "Why are you being so supportive? Most people wouldn't."

"I've read a little on the subject this afternoon," Jason began, and the brunette blushed. Really? "Being mean doesn't help. In fact, usually, it makes it worse. You don't need that. Besides, it'll all be okay. I'm sure this is related to stress or embarrassment or something. If we can kick this in the butt, maybe it'll stop."

"I don't think this will ever stop, but that would be nice to believe it would," Percy replied. "Thanks for trying to lift my spirits." Jason smiled and squeezed his hand. They pulled up in front a little pale blue house. "Here?" Percy asked.

"Yeah," Jason said, getting out. "Come on now." Percy climbed out and stared at the front of the house. It was nice, but not as big as Jason's house. He heard laughs from the backyard. It already sounded like fun. "You're in for a real treat. We normally have bonfires and have s'mores and all sorts of fun things. You might want to change now, if you want to. We may pass out at any given moment." Percy sighed. "I'll accompany you inside at least," Jason said, grabbing his elbow and leading him inside. Percy looked around. The white walls and high ceiling were certainly impressive.

"Hey Jason, hey Percy." The brunette blinked in surprise as Will materialized out of nowhere. "It's good to see you again. Did you have fun last night?" The brunette nodded shyly. He didn't want to change into his pull-up with so many people close by. He decided to skip the step. Would it really be that bad? The worst that would happen was he'd go and it would soak into his sleeping bag. Oh… He only had one sleeping bag with him. "Cat got your tongue Percy?" Will asked with a laugh.

"No," Jason said for him, pulling the brunette into the bathroom and closed the door behind them. Will pounded on the door, but he locked it. "William, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't bang on the door while we try to get ready since you invited us over as such a late hour anyway!" Jason called through the door. He had his back to the brunette. "Do whatever you have to do," he whispered.

"I…" Percy began, then stopped. He didn't want to argue with the blonde, but he didn't want to put on anything either. He wanted to be as normal as possible tonight. He must've paused for too long, because Jason turned to face him. "I want to be normal Jay," Percy said softly. Jason's expression softened quite a bit.

"Alright then," he said. "I don't blame you. But, for the record, you can trust Nico and Will, if they do find out. I'm not saying we should tell them," he added quickly at the brunette's stricken look. "I'm just saying they'll keep it a secret." Percy glanced away. This is why he didn't want to tell anyone in the first place. "You know what Perce," the blonde said. "Forget I said anything, okay? Sneak in later. Let's go out and have some fun." At that, Percy had to smile a little. "Will, Nico, get the s'mores stuff!" Jason called, flinging the door open.

"Already got it cuz!" Nico called out. "We're just waiting on you." Jason turned to the brunette and smiled. He held out his hand. Tentatively, Percy slipped his hand in the blonde's. Jason pulled him outside. Will and Nico were around a blazing fire, roasting marshmallows and throwing them at each other. Will leaned over and pecked the dark-haired boy's cheek. Nico blushed. "Guys, really?" he asked the blonde and brunette. "You couldn't come out at a different time?" Jason sat down in one of the chairs and picked out a marshmallow. He stuck it on the roasting stick, then threw another one at Nico.

"Well, we didn't necessarily plan to be in there for a long time," he replied, then he laughed. "God that sounded wrong." Percy, who was still standing up, out of the small circle, blushed furiously. "Hey Perce, what are you doing over there?" the blonde asked, glancing over at him. "Come on over." Percy inched forward warily. He still wasn't sure if he was accepted by this already close-knit group. "Who's first for story time?" Jason asked, turning to the group.

"Oh, oh, me!" Nico said excitedly, raising his hand and wiggling in his seat. Jason and Will both smiled at him. Percy titled his head to the side thoughtfully. Was Nico younger? If so, not by much. He could've been a freshman. Yeah, he was probably a freshman. He knew Jason and Will were sophomores, like himself. "Please Jason, please?" the dark-haired boy pleaded. Jason laughed.

"By all means Nico, go ahead," he said, motioning him on. He turned to Percy and smiled. Percy briefly had time to think the look meant, kids, but then Nico began telling his scary story, so Percy sat back and listened. Occasionally, Jason would pass him s'mores, which he definitely didn't mind. For a short period of time, he felt normal. Or as close to normal as he could feel with his little secret.

…

Percy was nervous. He and Jason were in their tent, and so were Will and Nico. He couldn't excuse himself at any point or risk embarrassment. It was one in the morning, when most people would be falling asleep. Percy kept casting anxious glances at Jason, but the blonde didn't seem to know what to do either.

"I know you wanted to have this tent all by yourself," Will began, and Percy wanted to hide in his sleeping bag. "But since we're all hanging out in here anyway, I think Nico and I should stay." The dark-haired boy, who had his head in the shorter blonde's lap, looked up pleadingly at his cousin. Jason looked at Percy. He would not say yes unless Percy said it was okay. Percy shrugged. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Alright," Jason agreed reluctantly. Nico wiggled around and giggled. Jason's expression softened some as he studied his cousin. Even Percy had to smile. Nico's enthusiasm was contagious. Now he kind of wanted them to sleep in the tent with him and Jason. Will went to fetch their things while Nico curled up on his side next to Jason. The blonde ruffled his hair.

"Is Nico younger?" Percy asked. He sat down on top of his sleeping bag, hoping that he could sneak away later.

"Uh huh," Nico answered. "But only by a year. Will still likes me anyway, which is good, right Jason?" He smiled up at his cousin, who smiled back. "Very good," Nico answered himself. Will came back with their sleeping bags, and Nico crawled over to meet him. They got ready for bed, which basically consisted of them turning two sleeping bags into one big one. Percy snuggled under his covers, praying for the best. He decided he wasn't going to sneak away after all. If anything happened, he'd wake up Jason and pray he didn't wake up anyone else.

"You okay Percy?" Jason whispered as everyone began really settling down. Percy glanced over at Jason. No, not really. He felt rather nervous. "Hey, c'mere," the blonde whispered, scooting closer. Percy heard his sleeping bag being unzipped, then he felt himself being drawn closer. He was a little surprised. Jason didn't seem like much of a cuddler.

"Jason, you're going to get wet if…if anything happens," Percy said. He felt the blonde shrug. "Are you sure?" he asked at last.

"Positive," the blonde whispered, resting his forehead against the brunette's neck. "Goodnight Percy, sweet dreams." The brunette smiled. It felt nice, cuddling with Jason. The blonde was warm. And Percy felt strangely happy being wrapped in Jason's arms.

…

Percy had this dream hundreds of times, which is how he knew it was a dream. But it never made it any easier. He accidently went to school in his pull up, and somehow, someone found out. Standard enough by now. He knew what to expect, which was ridicule. But the dream showed him Jason, shaking his head and looking disgusted. After everything that happened in the last couple days, it was the last thing the brunette expected.

"Ah!" Percy sat up quickly, blinking away the remains of sleep. Nico stirred, mumbled something, then rolled over and went back to bed. Will slept through the whole thing. But Jason sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, sorry Jay," Percy whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's okay Percy," the blonde replied, scooting closer and wrapping a comforting arm around him. "What happened? A nightmare?" Slowly, Percy nodded. Though he did notice something. Normally when he had that dream, he woke up wet. But he was dry, despite the fact he was in underwear. Maybe he should sneak out now while he had the chance. "Did you manage to put on…you know," Jason asked carefully. Percy shook his head.

"No," he replied. "I never got the chance to sneak away again. But I should go do it now, before anything happens…" He trailed off. "But I woke up dry, which doesn't happen often. Maybe I won't go?" Jason bit his lip. He wanted to support Percy's decisions, whatever they may be. But he also wanted to protect him and make sure he wasn't found out, because he'd be devastated if anyone else knew, even if he could trust the other two people in the tent. Percy yawned, and Jason made a quick decision.

"Let's lay back down, okay?" he said, gently laying down with the brunette. He cradled the smaller boy to himself, feeling Percy's breath even out. Good, he was asleep again. The blonde gently smoothed his hair back, studying him. Such an innocent little boy. He was still really glad that Percy decided to come, problem or no. Jason yawned as well, closing his eyes. Time to follow Percy's example.

It felt like Percy had been asleep for seconds, but it had to have been a couple hours. He woke up again, this time to less than desirable results. He buried his face in Jason's chest, emitting a little sob. Of course. Of fucking course it would happen after he went back to sleep. He really hoped it was just in his sleeping bag, and not on the floor of the tent. Maybe he should've went inside. Hell, he could've just ducked outside the tent and changed. He felt a hand on his back.

"It's okay Perce," Jason whispered. "Let's get you up." Slowly, Jason helped Percy untangle himself from the sleeping bag, which stuck to his wet clothes. Percy emitted another choked sob. "It's okay Percy, really," Jason said, leading him outside the tent. He ducked back in and gathered up both of their sleeping bags (yes, his was a little wet from being so close to Percy). He slipped Percy's backpack over his shoulder, leading the brunette inside. Percy followed sluggishly, staring dejectedly at his wet sleeping bag. He felt the wetness of his clothes, which didn't help.

"I should've listened to you," Percy said softly. Jason glanced back. Maybe. But, he wasn't going to tell the brunette that. He would support Percy, no matter what happened to him. He was old enough to make his own decisions, after all. No matter the consequences, it seemed. "I'm an idiot," Percy continued.

"You're human," Jason replied, depositing the wet sleeping bags in the washer. Percy had followed him there to watch, though he wasn't sure why. "You should go get yourself changed," he said as gently as he could. "Then we can wash your wet clothing." Percy's face fell even further, if at all possible, but he nodded all the same, shuffling off. Jason watched him go, running his fingers through his hair. He remembered something, using the sink in the laundry room to wash his hands.

"Jason?" Jason whirled around, wide-eyed, as Nico rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What are you doing in here? I woke up and you and Percy weren't sleeping anymore. Did you want to move the sleepover inside?"

"No, not at all," Jason replied. "We just…" He felt something slip, and he glanced back at Percy's backpack. Shit. He had all of Percy's things. Which meant the brunette would be trapped in the bathroom. "I forgot I had some things to do, and now I need to use the restroom. My brain's set on something tonight." Jason gave a weak laugh, moving passed his cousin. But Nico frowned.

"The door to the bathroom is shut," he said. "Percy's in there, I think. You can wait till he's done." No, Jason couldn't. But he moved off toward the bathroom. Nico trailed him like a lost puppy. Why wasn't he outside with Will? Unless he couldn't rouse the other blonde boy, which made sense. He gently tapped on the door. Percy peeked out, keeping most of himself hidden. It was any wonder. Jason had his clothes. "Here," he whispered, handing the backpack over. He was aware of Nico studying them behind him, and now Percy was aware of it too.

"Jay," he whispered. Jason squeezed into the bathroom with him, making sure to keep his eyes up. No doubt Percy was getting ready to change himself. If it were Jason in this situation, he would want to be out of his clothes as soon as he could. "What was he doing up?" Percy asked, rooting around his backpack. He pulled his pullup out and slipped it on. He hated doing it. But he wouldn't be embarrassed again.

"I don't really know," Jason replied at last, sitting on the edge of the tub. Percy found his extra pants and put them out. Now that he was dry, he felt a little better. Only just, of course. After all, he'd still wet his sleeping bag. "He just came in."

"Jason?" Nico asked from outside the door. "Can I come in please?" Jason looked up at Percy, seeking his permission. He wouldn't let Nico come in unless the brunette gave the okay. Percy bit his lip. He wasn't sure. "I'm coming in. It's my bathroom anyway." Nico shoved his way in, glancing back and forth between the brunette and the blonde. "Hi Percy," Nico said. "What are you doing up."

"Reasons," Percy replied, hiding his discarded wet clothing. He was scared. Why would Nico completely ignore his privacy? The dark-haired boy cocked his head to the side, studying Percy. The brunette shifted uncomfortably, wincing when his pullup made noise. He swallowed a whimper building his throat.

"Do you guys mind leaving?" Nico asked at last. "I gotta go."

"Sure," Jason said, swiftly grabbing Percy's clothes and leading him out. He shut the door behind him. Percy breathed a little sigh of relief, sagging against the blonde. Jason simply smiled. Percy's secret was safe, at least for now. "You okay?" he asked.

"I guess," Percy replied, shifting uncomfortably again. Usually, his pullups didn't bother him. Much. But tonight, it felt really unbearable. It felt scratchy and stiff. "No," he said at last.

"It's okay," Jason assured. "If you're uncomfortable, I can take you home." Percy bit his lip again.

"Yes please," he said at last. He didn't want to face Nico and Will tonight. He watched Jason's face fall, but he nodded all the same. He held the brunette's clothes out to him, since he wasn't going to stay. Percy tied them in a bag, putting them in his backpack. Jason trudged ahead, leaving Percy behind. Sure, Percy felt bad about abandoning him tonight. But, he wasn't comfortable staying. Couldn't he respect that?

…

We'll pick up where we left off next chapter. Hope you like this one so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Literally I'm just putting off writing the thing you actually want. But I'm off way to many days in a row, and I have it half-finished already, so it will get put up this week. But enough of that. Let's see what Percy and Jason do in this situation.

…

Normally, Percy didn't mind sitting in Jason's car. But, since the events of the night were constantly rolling over in his head, he couldn't enjoy it. All the while, every time he moved, he was reminded that he had to punish himself for what he'd done. He hung his head, playing with his fingers on his lap. He wished Jason would say something to him. Anything. It would be so much better than the silence stretched between them. So far, Jason hadn't said much of anything. In fact, he hadn't done much of anything either. Except turn off the radio. Finally, Percy couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked quietly, glancing sideways at the blonde. Jason glanced over, studying Percy's defeated form for a moment. He wanted to be mad at him for ditching him tonight, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. After all, he could easily put himself in Percy's shoes. And he wouldn't want to stay if he'd wet his sleeping bag either. So, no, he wasn't mad. A little sad that Percy didn't last the night this time, but not mad.

"Of course not Perce," he said at last. "I wish you'd stay, but I'm not mad. And I understand where you're coming from." Jason left it at that, but that got the brunette thinking. So far, the blonde had been nothing but supportive. A lot more supportive than he probably should've been for another high school student. And he got where he was coming from? That's hard to do, unless…

"Uh, Jay, can I ask you a question?" Percy asked. He watched the sides of Jason's mouth rise.

"Technically, you just did," he pointed out, and Percy laughed lowly. Well, yeah, he had, but that wasn't the one he wanted to ask.

"Yeah, but a different one," he said. He rolled over what he wanted to say. Jason, on the other hand, shifted uneasily in his seat. He had a feeling he knew what the question would be. And he wasn't prepared to answer. "The reason you know what I'm going through, and the reason you're so supportive… Have you been in my place?" Percy asked at last.

"Not exactly, but kinda," the blonde replied after a particularly long stretch of silence. "Not as often as you, and mine didn't last long. But in middle school, I never went to sleepovers either. Just in case there was that one chance I'd go while I was sleeping. I could get away with it better though." He glanced over at Percy, who was staring at him with new interest. "But, before you ask why I researched what to do since I've been in your shoes, I have no idea how to deal with a high schooler. Middle school is slightly different."

"I still can't believe that happened to you," Percy said quietly. He really couldn't. Jason was so confident. He didn't have that. He wished he did. But it was hard to be confident when you were essentially wearing a diaper.

"Yeah, well, I still find it hard to believe myself," Jason replied at last. They slid into place in front of Percy's house. "Which is why I completely understand why you do the things you do." Percy had a new sort of respect for Jason. So he really did understand. "Here we are Perce," the blonde said quietly. "And hey, no one knows anything I told you. So, we exchanged a secret for a secret. You know you can trust me. Can I trust you?"

"Of course," Percy replied instantly. "I know how it goes, so of course I won't say anything to anyone. I do find it hard to believe you didn't tell Nico though. You guys seem close."

"Yeah, well, he doesn't need to know everything about me," the blonde said. "Besides, it is embarrassing. And as lame as this sounds, and I know it does, I just wanted to stay cool in their eyes." Percy ducked his head. "God Percy, I didn't mean it like that. You are cool. You know why?" Slowly, Percy shook his head. He didn't think he was cool. "Hey," Jason said softly, lifting his chin. "Facing your fears is cooler than anything I've done, trust me. You constantly thank me for including you. But thank you for trusting me enough to actually give me a chance finally." Percy smiled.

"Uh, your welcome, I guess," Percy said, laughing. Jason laughed too, but soon the smile slipped from his face. He glanced over Percy, who gazed up at him questioningly. God, he wanted to kiss the brunette. More than he had any other time. Yes, he kept inviting him for slightly selfish reasons at first, those being his very obvious crush on the shy brunette, but now, he wanted to help Percy be comfortable with people, and himself. He still had that damned crush on him though. That probably wouldn't go away any time soon. And Percy didn't help matters, looking so god damn adorable and innocent. Especially the way his green eyes sparkled brightly in the dark. "Jay," Percy whispered at last. The blonde blinked at him. "Um, this sounds crazy but…" He trailed off, searching the blonde's face. Jason encouraged him to continue. "Can I…kiss you?" he asked quietly, averting his gaze. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Of course you can," Jason whispered, startling the brunette into looking at him again. He laughed lowly. "Do you know how bad I've wanted to kiss you recently?" Percy smiled hesitantly. This was a rather awkward first kiss, but then again, most of them were. He wished it were under different circumstances, sure, as he was reminded of what happened every time he moved. But, at the same time, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything. "Are you sure?" Jason asked at last. "You still seem so hesitant."

"Um, I mean…" Percy mumbled, going red. Jason took the initiative and closed the gap between them, feeling Percy's rough lips against his own. The kiss didn't last long, but when Jason pulled away, he felt like he was floating. "God Jason," Percy mumbled. "Now I feel really bad for not staying."

"Don't feel bad," Jason said hurriedly. "You weren't comfortable there. I'm not going to force you to do something you don't want to do. I wasn't forced into anything, so it wouldn't be fair if I did it to you." Percy felt happy tears welling again. Why did he always cry when he talked to Jason? That's right. Because the blonde was perhaps the sweetest person on earth. "Just go inside, get some rest, and feel better, okay? We'll try this again, but with just you and me. No one else. So no pressure."

"Are you sure?" Percy asked uneasily. He didn't want Jason to abandon his friends just because of him. "Won't your friends question why you don't want them there."

"Maybe, but who cares?" Jason said with a shrug. "My whole point was to make you feel comfortable. Clearly, I'm not doing a good job." He gave the brunette a lopsided grin. "So next weekend, get ready for a sleepover at my house, just you and me. You can sleep in the guest bed, where Nico and Will slept last time. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Percy asked, feeling his insides warm. Despite absolutely everything, Jason still wanted him around. What happened? How did he deserve a friend like Jason?

"Bring your stuff, and be prepared, just in case," the blonde replied. Percy smiled hesitantly again, going rigid when Jason pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Now go inside and get some sleep. It's late."

"Yes mama," Percy joked, grabbing his bag and sliding out of the car. "Night Jay. See you next time."

"Nigh Perce," the blonde said. "You bet you'll see me again." Jason watched until Percy was safely inside his house, then he drove back.

…

"Where'd Percy go?" Jason glanced at Will curiously as he let himself back inside the tent. "Did you take him home?"

"Yeah," Jason said, shaking off the initial shock. "He wasn't feeling the best, so I took him home so he could get some worthwhile rest." He blinked at the unintentional rhyme, settling himself down on the ground. He'd forgotten to bring another sleeping bag with him. It wasn't that cold. He'd be okay.

"Where's your sleeping bag cuz?" Nico asked, yawning and plunking his head on Will's lap. The shorter blonde boy began toying with his hair. "Is that what you were in the laundry room for?"

"Yeah, something like that," Jason mumbled, stretching himself out and staring at the green ceiling. "I'm tired; let's just go back to bed." Will stared at the other blonde for the longest time, occasionally glancing down to make sure Nico was still happy and comfortable. "Will, what exactly do you want to know?" Jason asked. "I told you everything. Percy was sick; I took him home, end of story."

"Alright, alright," Will said, holding his available hand up. "I believe you, okay?" Even though he didn't. Something still didn't add up. "Oh hey, Octavian invited us over next weekend with the usual gang." Jason winced inwardly. 'The usual gang' was about ten people, excluding Jason, Will, and Nico. Percy would hate that.

"No can do," Jason said at last. "I invited Percy over next weekend."

"Well, we can just relocate," Will said, carefully lowering himself to the ground, mindful of his sleeping boyfriend. "It's not like they mind."

"But I do," Jason replied. Will simply stared at him. "Just me and Percy, okay? I think we've overwhelmed him a bit too much. He wasn't very comfortable the first time around." Will shook his head. Maybe he didn't get it, but he wouldn't really question Jason. No one did. Besides, he did pick up on Percy's unease.

"Are you going to get him used to it then?" he asked at last. Jason jerked awake. Will had taken so long to respond that time, he'd dozed off.

"It might take some time," Jason warned. "Before this weekend, he's never spent the night anywhere. I'll try and get him comfortable, but don't expect a complete turnaround right away. He still gets very nervous." Jason curled up on his side, pulling his pillow under his head. "I'm tired. Night Will."

"Night Jay," the other blonde whispered. He heard the sounds of Will settling, then soft noises from Nico. Probably complaints because Will was moving around. Jason felt a small bit of unease himself. He'd been relying on Percy to keep him comfortable. Without him, it would be hard to fall asleep. Knowing that made him anxious. And the last time he was anxious… Well, let's just say, he hoped he'd go to sleep soon.

…

Percy let himself into his house, gazing around uncertainly. He tip-toed down to the wash room and stuffed his clothes in the washer. He'd turn it on in the morning. Every time he moved, he squeaked. They must've gotten the wrong size, because they felt a little more snug than normal. He'd almost rather wet the bed again than deal with this. No, not really. Anything beat that.

The brunette wandered down to his room, setting his bag by the door. He gazed around the small space, his eyes finally settling on his small bed. It almost seemed too small now. He would be lying if he said he didn't want Jason with him right now. He did. Very badly. The blonde did help him feel calm, even though he'd wet the bed again. He really hoped it was just nerves, otherwise he was fucked for life. He wanted to live normally. Hell, what if one day he had to go on business trips? That wouldn't bode well for hotel staff, having to explain why his sheets were wet every time he left. He sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He shifted uncomfortably. These were definitely the wrong size.

"Percy?" The brunette glanced up curiously. His mother stood in his doorway, studying him. "What happened honey? I thought that Jason boy kidnapped you for the night?"

"He, uh, was supposed to," Percy replied. "But I…I wet through my sleeping bag mom." That earned him a sympathetic look. "I forgot to put on my pullup, so when I changed, I was forced to put it on. But it felt so uncomfortable. I didn't want to stay anymore."

"Wait, Jason knows what's going on?" Percy's mom asked, sitting beside him. She was tired, sure, but first she had to make sure her baby boy was alright. Percy bit his lip.

"Y…yeah," he said. "He woke up the other night with me, the first night it happened."

"Oh no honey," Sally said, bringing her baby to herself. Percy allowed himself to be hugged. "How did he react?" Well, he hadn't kicked him out. In fact, he'd invited him back.

"Surprisingly well," Percy replied. "He, uh, gets it." Sally smiled. So, this boy had the same problem as her son? Or at least, he did. That was reassuring. At least Percy wasn't totally alone. "He invited me over again next weekend. Just us. No one else. He feels like he's been overwhelming me with too many people."

"Why don't you see if he will stay here?" Sally suggested. Normally, she wouldn't even consider saying that. But, her son seemed really fond of this boy. "If he cares about you, he wouldn't mind coming here. Besides, if he truly wants you to be comfortable, you are in your own room, with your own bed." Percy thought that over for a moment. Yeah. That made sense. He had been feeling a bit overwhelmed with all the people. Granted, he'd been giving Jason the okay for this. He should've known his own limitations. But…

Percy desperately wanted to be normal. Or, at least, as normal as possible. He wanted to fit in. He wanted to play sports and be a part of teams and have friends like every other person his age. He wanted to not live in fear of people finding out about the one thing that made him different. But he couldn't. As long as he continued to wet the bed, he'd never be normal. As with every time he thought that, he felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. He pushed away from his mom, laying down on his bed.

"I'm exhausted," he said quietly. "Night mom." Sally ruffled his hair and left quietly, closing his door. Percy glanced at the place she'd been. He glanced down. He could see the top of his pullup peeking over his pajama pants. The tears threatened to fall again. Why? Why did he have to be so different? He picked up his phone. Before they'd fallen asleep, Jason programmed his number into the phone. Percy stared at it for a long time. But he set it aside. He didn't need Jason. Even though he did.

…

"God dammit," Jason swore softly. He was standing in Nico's bathroom, unsure of what to do. He scrubbed his face. God dammit. Maybe he was just as nervous as Percy. After all, this hadn't happened in a long, long time. At least it hadn't been in the tent. That definitely would've been hard to explain. But, outside the tent, steps from the house? That was new.

Luckily for the blonde, he brought new clothes. He'd already changed. He held his phone in his hand. He wanted to call Percy. After all, despite how bad this sounded, he'd know what to do. He dealt with it every day. He finally texted him.

_Hey Perce. You up_? He set the phone aside, waiting anxiously for a reply. He didn't want to go back outside. Maybe he should take himself home.

_Yeah_. He sighed with relief when the brunette texted him back. _Why are you up? You should be sleeping_. Jason sighed. Yeah. This was a lot more difficult than he would've thought.

_I, uh, sort of did something I haven't done in awhile_, Jason replied. He sat down on the tub, ducking his head. Why? He wasn't nervous. Granted, he'd fallen asleep a little anxious, but that usually didn't bother him much. At least, not enough to warrant what happened.

_Did you pull a me_? Jason had to smile at that line. In a manner of speaking, yes.

_Kinda sorta_, he texted back. _The only difference was I was fully awake, and aware, when it happened. I was literally steps from the house_. He wondered how Percy would react to that. At least he was asleep when it happened.

_Oh no!_ Jason glanced at the first text. _My poor Jay. I'm sorry. Do you know why? _But Jason couldn't focus. My poor Jay… Those words would be stuck in his mind the rest of the night. Jason wasn't Percy's. At least, as far as he knew he wasn't.

_I don't know_, Jason texted at last. _But I know talking to you has made me feel a little better. _And it had. Percy understood what it was like. At least to some degree. But that was something the blonde himself didn't understand. He shouldn't have wet right there, by the door. It wasn't like he'd been holding it in all day. He hadn't drank anything before bed. His emotions weren't running rampant right now. He couldn't explain it. Finally, he just shrugged it aside. It was one random occurrence. How bad could it really be?

…

Hands up, who saw that coming. I wasn't sure myself, but yeah, that does explain why he's so understanding. A little bit of bonding. We'll pick up again next chap.


End file.
